This invention relates to a torso sling for lifting and supporting a physically disabled or handicapped person by a hoist.
Manually lifting and supporting a person rendered immobile by physical disability or handicap from a bed, wheelchair or the like is both extremely difficult and dangerous to the immobile person as well as the attendants. Attendants frequently suffer back injuries, and the person being lifted and supported may be accidentally dropped and seriously injured. Even in the absence of such mishap, the immobile person often suffers bruising from the physical handling.
Additionally, such manual operation usually requires two attendants. Moreover, when the purpose of such manual lifting and supporting is for assisting an immobile person in the use of restroom facilities, it is usually necessary for one of the attendants to physically support the immobile person while the other removes the lower clothing, and both are required to lift the immobile person onto the toilet. Moreover, at least one of the attendants must remain to support the immobile person during evacuation, thereby depriving the person being assisted of his or her privacy.
Slings or harnesses have been developed for use with hoists or lifts which remove much of the physical exertion associated with manual lifting and supporting. Such devices generally provide slings or harnesses which are chair-like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,975 to Stoen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,031 to Kalthoff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,829 to Bakker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,632 to Viel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,526 to Hollick.
Such devices use straps or straps together with rigid frames to form a seat, usually in combination with a back support. Some of these devices provide support but do not secure the immobile person in the device. This deficiency presents the danger of falling from the device, especially in the case of an immobile person who experiences involuntary or spastic movements. Additionally, such devices are usually characterized by having one or more seat forming straps or leg straps which encumber the lower body of the immobile person and prevent removal of clothing from the waist down.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,774, provides underarm support members but is neither adapted to completely lift and support the immobile person nor to secure the immobile person in the device.
Many of the foregoing devices are extremely bulky and cumbersome, difficult to fit to the wearer, and uncomfortable to the wearer.